1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber converter, and particularly to an optical fiber converter for converting a traditional optical fiber connector into an SFF (Small Form Factor) optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used in optical communication systems. For example, optical fiber connectors are used to join optical fibers together to form a longer length fiber run, or to connect an optical fiber to a device.
Different types of optical fiber connectors have different mechanical structures. A conventional connector and an SFF (Small Form Factor) connector, for instance, have ferrules of different diameters. A ferrule accommodates an optical fiber therein. A conventional optical fiber connector, such as an SC (Subscriber Connector) or FC (Face Connector) type connector, has a ferrule with an outer diameter of approximately 2.5 mm. An SFF optical fiber connector, such as an LC type connector made to meet a demand for high-density communication ports, has a ferrule with an outer diameter of approximately 1.25 mm. (The LC type connector is a connector defined by the Lucent Company, which has become an industrial standard in the field of connectors.) Such different types of optical fiber connectors cannot be directly interconnected, which results in practical problems.
Therefore, a need exists for an optical fiber converter which interconnects two different types of optical fiber connectors. In particular, a need exists for an optical fiber converter which interconnects a conventional optical fiber connector and an SFF optical fiber connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber converter which interconnects two different types of optical fiber connectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber converter which interconnects a conventional optical fiber connector and an SFF optical fiber connector.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an optical fiber converter is adapted to interconnect a first optical fiber connector and a second optical fiber connector, each connector being of a different type. The optical fiber converter comprises a ferrule subassembly, a sleeve, a spring, a plug housing and a receptacle housing. The ferrule subassembly further comprises a first ferrule having a first central hole extending therethrough, a second ferrule having a second central hole extending therethrough, a ferrule holder and an optical fiber. The first and second ferrules are fixedly held by the ferrule holder, the first and second central holes are coaxially aligned, and the optical fiber is retained in the first and second central holes. The sleeve coaxially retains the second ferrule and is adapted to receive a ferrule of the second optical fiber connector. The plug housing retains the ferrule holder and is adapted to engage with the first optical fiber connector. The receptacle housing engages with the plug housing, and is adapted to engage with the second optical fiber connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.